A Noble? Perhaps Not
by styrie
Summary: A child from a noble family went missing years ago. A search was led, but nothing was found. Now, new evidence was discovered, and a new search was started. Toshiro, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, and Renji are the search party. HitsugayaxOCxByakuya
1. The Mission

"There was a disappearance many years ago in one of the noble families. We did a search when it first happened, but nothing turned up. The family was content, until now." The speaker was an older man, but he spoke with the authority he deserved.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, what do you mean by, 'until now'?" This time, the speaker looked to be a teenager of about sixteen or so. He had stark white hair, and turquoise eyes. He stood across from Yamamoto Genryūsai, and next to him was an adult with black hair and dark eyes. Both had Shinigami uniforms with the captain's haori.

"New information has been found concerning their missing daughter, according to them. They are on their way here. I told them I would find some people to head the search and that is why you two are here. Currently, we have no pressing engagements, and the World of the Living is being protected by those such as Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. As such, you Captain Hitsugaya, and you, Captain Kuchiki, are going to head the new search. Take those you feel are competent, and then go to meet the family and gather what intel you need. You can take anyone you see fit. I'll have a talk with the other captains, letting them know to help you however they can. The family will be here within the hour. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Byuakuya answered together. They both turned and left, agreeing that each would go find two people to help them with their mission.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki began to walk around the Seireitei, looking for those that could help them. He had decided that he would enlist the help of his Lieutenant, Abarai Renji, and possibly Madarame Ikkaku. His lieutenant was the first that he found. "Renji, I need your help with a mission. Meet me at the Squad One barracks in twenty minutes."<p>

"Yes, sir." Renji took off to get ready. Byakuya continued searching for the other person that would aid them in their mission. He couldn't find Ikkaku, instead locating Kira Izuru, the Lieutenant of Squad Three. He had found no one better, and the deadline he'd set for Renji was rapidly approaching.

"Izuru, will you help me with an important mission. I'm short one person."

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki. Where and when shall we meet?" Izuru replied.

"The Squad One barracks in about ten minutes. I will see you there soon."

"Yes, sir." Izuru took off, presumably to make ready himself. Byakuya headed back towards the Squad One barracks.

* * *

><p>Toshiro pondered as to who he would ask to join the mission. Definitely not Matsumoto Rangiku, his Lieutenant. Perhaps the Third and Fifth Seats from Squad Eleven. Ayasegawa Yumichika was a good addition, but Toshiro worried about Ikkaku. He had a tendency to jump into battles in a way that would like get them or, if they did find her, their charge killed. <em>'Still, if I ask Yumichika, Ikkaku is going to want in on the mission, or he won't stop pestering me about it. It's also a good excuse to not let Matsumoto join in on this one.' <em>Toshiro headed down to the Squad Eleven barracks. He was met by Zaraki Kenpachi, the captain of Squad Eleven.

"What are you doing here, Toshiro?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya. And I have a mission in which I shall need the assistance of two of your seated officers."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa Yumichika."

'Very well. I received a Hell Butterfly not too long ago that told me to cooperate." With those words, Kenpahci turned. He yelled over his shoulder for the two specified Shinigami. When they appeared, Toshiro told them to meet him at the Squad One barracks in approximately fifteen minutes. That would leave him with about five to himself before anyone else arrived. He headed back to the Squad One barracks to wait for the others.

* * *

><p>Toshiro had no sooner arrived and sat down to wait, when Byakuya appeared. Toshiro stood. It was Izuru who appeared first, followed shortly by Ikkaku and Yumichika. Renji was the last to arrive. All were within the time constraints that two captains had given them.<p>

"Let's go," Byakuya said as he turned to go inside the barracks where Captain Yamamoto was waiting for them. The noble family was already there, and the Head-Captain introduced the search party to the them. The mother had long black hair that fell to about her waist, and purple eyes that were the symbol of their clan. The father had short cropped brown hair, with green eyes.

"My name," the father began, "is Shiun Kehaimaru. This is my wife, Anzuru." Those present all bowed in greeting, and it was Byakuya that introduced the Shinigami.

"My name is Kuchiki Byakuya. This is Captain Histugaya Toshiro. The ones behind us are Abarai Renji, my Lieutenant, Kira Izuru, the Lieutenant of Squad Three, and Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, the Third Seat and Fifth Seat respectively. We will do our best to find your daughter." The Nobles bowed in return.

"I understand," the Head-Captain began, "that you have information about the possible location of your daughter. We will need to know everything if we are to begin the investigation."

Kehaimaru bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Our daughter, Shiun Suika, went missing at the age of three. We are not sure if she was kidnapped or just wandered off, but recently, we received a message from someone in the Rukongai that they may know Suika. The reports say that she resides in one of the West Rukongai districts, somewhere up in the seventies." Most of the Shinigami present gave a small gasp. The Rukongai districts were numbered one to eighty, with eighty being the district with the worst crime.

"Who was it that gave the lead?" Toshiro asked.

"Shiba Kūkaku."

Toshiro stood in thoughtful silence. Kūkaku didn't like Shinigami that much, so she probably had some ulterior motive to put into action. "We'll start by talking to her, assuming that we can find her, and then move onto searching the Rukongai." He looked over his shoulder at the others. "Does anyone have an objection to that plan?" No one spoke up.

"Shinigami, we leave it in your hands." The Nobles turned and left. The Head-Captain nodded at them as they went.

When they had safely departed, Captain Yamamoto turned to the others in the room with him. "You have your orders. Now go!"

"Yes, sir!" was the collective reply, and the company departed for the West Gate, guarded by Ikkanzaka Jidanbō.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In this, Toshiro has grown, and actually LOOKS like a teenager now.**

**The Japanese names: Kehai - Worry, Anzuru - Fear, Suika - Watermelon**

**The translations might be worng, but I got them off teh interwebs. I tried my best with the rest of the names, trying to get the right spelling and everything in, what with accents and symbols and all... And I'll take Title suggestions, as I could think of none.**

**I do not own Bleach, much as I would like to... That would be Tite Kubo.**

**Comment/Review/Whateverit'scalled...**

**~Yuki**


	2. The Thief

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My dad took away my laptop, which is what I had the file saved to.**

**lost_feather:) - Thank you... So much. If you hadn't put in a review, I probably wouldn't have continued to write this. Truth be told, I stared at the document right after my laptop was given back to me, and felt no inclination to keep writing this. Because you liked it, I will. XD**

The party was standing in the Eightieth District of the West Rukongai. They had already searched through the other districts in the seventies, an action that had taken them nearly five days, and turned up nothing. They couldn't even find Shiba Kūkaku. Some search this had turned out to be. Now, Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Madarame Ikkaku were talking in a circle, trying to plan out their next move. The group was currently in the most dangerous of the districts, and no one could come up with any ideas. Kuchiki Byakuya stood a little off to the side, listening to the four of them bicker back and forth about what should be done. Hitsugaya Toshiro hung a little ways off in another direction, standing in thoughtful silence.

"Hurry up and decide," said Byakuya. Their squabbling was beginning to irritate him, and he just wanted the mission to be finished with. The others just looked at him.

"If you're in such a hurry, how about you help us think of something?" Renji was the one who answered. It was apparent that everyone was frustrated with everyone else, mostly due to their fruitless search. Byakuya, the person who rarely loses his temper, looked about ready to murder someone.

"That's enough," Toshiro intervened. "All of you. This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves. If we don't hurry up and figure this out, we'll be searching all the districts." All of them shuddered at the thought. Toshiro opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by a yell that cut through the air of the district.

"Stop! Thief, get back here! That food is to be sold, not STOLEN!" Renji just shook his head, lost momentarily in his memories. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair that was just a few shades away from Toshiro's own white came around a corner. She was too pale, and her eyes couldn't be seen. There was a cloth bag in her left hand, and she was running as though Hell itself was after her. The girl looked to be about the same age as Toshiro. She was looking behind, to see if she was being followed. She didn't even see the group of Shinigami in the middle of the road.

The girl turned in time to run face first into Toshiro's chest, knocking them both to the ground. They landed in a dusty heap. Toshiro was the first to open his eyes. He studied her in the moments before she opened hers. Her hair was darker than it had looked before, but not by much. Her skin was even paler than it had seemed previously, looking as though she had never seen sunlight at all in her life. Her reiatsu, which felt far stronger than it had moments ago, reminded Toshiro of spring-time, of the melting of winter, of the cool before summer. It was a refreshing feeling, and definitely not something that Toshiro had felt before. Her eyes flew open, showing a blue-purple color that reminded Toshiro of something, _something _that he couldn't seem to place.

Byakuya watched this entire event with a mild amusement at Toshiro's predicament. When neither of them moved, he walked forward and gently lifted the girl off of Toshiro by her upper arm. When he touched her, her reiatsu overpowered him momentarily. It was reminiscent of the budding flowers, of cherry blossoms floating through the air, of the grass working its way through the last of the winter snow. The sheer amount scared him alone. How had they not noticed it? After setting her on the ground, Byakuya immediately let go and took several steps away from her. He must have had a startled expression on his face, because Renji and Izuru were both looking at him worriedly. Yumichika and Ikkaku just watched him like he was crazy. Even Toshiro appeared alarmed as he stood. The moment he stepped away from the girl, Byakuya noticed that the reiatsu seemed to disappear. It was still there, but it was a faint feeling, something you might overlook if you didn't know about it.

The girl rubbed at her arm a bit, before looking over her shoulder. The street-vendor that had been yelling about the theft was coming around the corner. The girl stiffened at the sight of him, and turned back to the group of Shinigami. She bowed in apology, saying, "I am very sorry for running into you. Forgive me." The girl's voice was soft, but she articulated her words well. She didn't wait to hear their reply, instead running past them as quickly as she could. '_For being a Rukongai brat, the girl had been surprisingly well mannered,'_ thought Byakuya. As she passed the Shinigami, each of them felt a faint tingling of her reiatsu, proving that small as it was, it was there nonetheless. And then, both the girl and the feeling were gone, leaving each of the Shinigami with their own hollow feeling, like something was missing from their lives. This sentiment affected Toshiro and Byakuya especially, but whether or not it was from the fact that they had come into contact with the girl was inexplicable.

It was Toshiro who was the first to speak. "I think we should follow her."

"Why? There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, except that she seemed to have a small amount of reiatsu. Although the feel of it was pretty unusual." It was Renji who asked.

Toshiro answered quickly. "Somehow, she knew how to mask her reiatsu. Until you come into contact with her, at least. Then she can't seem to hide it from the person touching her."

"I agree with Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya said. "I would like to talk to her anyway. Ask her where she learned to control her reiatsu like that. I haven't seen her at the academy."

"Well," Toshiro remarked, "looks as though we finally have a plan."

* * *

><p>As the girl ran, she took many twists and turns. She was trying her best to hurry. Her only friend was waiting for her, waiting for the meager amount of food that she had been able to grab. It pained her to have to steal the food, but there was no way for an orphan such as her to get a job. She hurried on, moving to the roofs of the district. It was one of the few ways to get to the girl's hideaway, which was located in a building somewhat akin to a clock tower. The inside was littered with gears, clockwork bits, and random fragments of metal. If you weren't careful, you could very well slice open your leg. The girl took cautious steps, dodging the debris that covered the floor.<p>

"Riku? Where are you?" she asked. The room was dark, with only a very small amount of light coming from the doorway.

"I'm over here. Walk forward about two steps, and you should see me," came the reply, a deeper male voice. The girl did as he said, and soon she could see his pale outline. She ran to him with reckless abandon. Miraculously, she didn't trip over anything. "Careful there, Sui-chan." He took her in his arms in a brotherly embrace. He was a taller guy, about the same age as the girl. His hair was black, long and hanging down over eyes of a pale blue.

"Ri-kun, I got some food. There isn't much, but it should be enough for you."

"There may not be much, but we'll share what we have. You need food, too." The girl was about to argue, but she knew Riku would never let her. Instead she opened up her cloth bag and took out a small piece of bread. Riku took it from her and pulled it into halves. He handed the girl one and kept one for himself. They both sat down to eat, with Riku lighting a small fire to keep them warm. After they ate, the girl leaned against Riku, falling to sleep quickly. He just stroked her hair, and just muttered, "Suika… What am I going to do with you?" Riku wrapped his arm around her, something that would only keep her slightly warmer than she would have been. Soon, Riku fell asleep too.

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Yuki**


	3. The Unwanted Meeting

**A/N: Reviews make the world go round. Well, at least my world.**

**lost_feather:) - Nice to know that you're still here. This chapter is far longer than the previous one, and actually the last one was longer than the first.**

**author in the making123 - Thank you for favoriting my story. In all actuallity, I completely lost my inspiration. I need to watch a few episodes to get the creative juices flowing again.**

**Really, the only thing that keeps me writing is the fact that I know, however few of you there are, people are actually reading and liking my story.**

* * *

><p>It took them longer to find her than either of the Captains had expected. The girl somehow managed to lose them in the district as she ran. The vendor whom she had stolen from had fallen behind far quicker than they had, but they still couldn't keep up with her. It was likely because she knew her way around the eightieth district better than they did. Not even Abarai Renji knew this district. In the end, the group had to ask for clues on the whereabouts of the girl. Most of those they asked looked at them weird, saying they didn't know. Others looked at them suspiciously and said nothing. It wasn't until they found an older couple did they finally find any clues to the location.<p>

The search party was given directions. As they followed the directions, a few of the members, mainly Histugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Byakuya, felt as though they were being watched. Maybe it was an expected feeling, as the sunlight was rapidly fading. Sunset had come while they searched, and still they found nothing. They were about to give up when there was an all too familiar voice (at least for some of them…) behind them ask, "Now who're you all looking for?"

Toshiro stopped and rubbed at his temples before turning to face the speaker. Byakuya didn't react in any way other than stopping, his back to the rest of them. Kira Izuru, Madarame ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Renji all turned around immediately. Standing behind them was Shiba Kūkaku. Byakuya sighed. He was the one who decided to answer. "Shiba-san, you know very well who we are looking for. Would you care to tell us where she is?"

"Shiun Suika? I have no idea where she is. All I know is that she's in this district, because that's where I left her. Now that _other_ girl, the thief… I know where she is. Care to find out?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth. "Yes, of course we would!" He could feel his composure slipping. In the last five days, they had seen neither hide nor hair of the fireworks expert, even though they were mainly searching for her. Then it dawned on him. "You _left_ Suika-san here? What are you talking about? If you had known about her, why didn't you return her to her family?"

"Because she didn't remember anything. She didn't remember her family; she couldn't recall where she was from. She could barely remember her first name. Now if you're looking for the thief girl, this way." Kūkaku turned and led the way. The party looked to Byakuya and Toshiro, asking what to do. The two glanced at each other, before turning to follow the fireworks expert. It took them nearly twenty minutes to reach wherever Kūkaku was taking them. Ikkaku felt like she was just getting them lost. Yumichika was fussing over his hair and what all the searching was doing to it. Renji was lost in his memories of his time in the seventy-eighth district.

Toshiro was thinking about the girl who had knocked him over before. They'd spent the rest of the day searching, but no one seemed to know where she was, or just wasn't willing to tell. He looked at Kūkaku before saying, "You said that Suika-san didn't remember anything, which is why you left her here. But, why here, in the eightieth district? And why did you tell the family now?"

Kūkaku looked down at him for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to answer. Eventually, she replied, "I happened to be in here when I found her. I couldn't do to her what I already do with my brother, Ganju.. I left her in the care of someone I trusted, hoping that she would regain her memories. Shortly after, the next time I came to visit, they were both gone. No trace of them was left to be found. That's when I found the thief girl. She and another boy had holed up, trying to survive. I helped them, taught them how to control their reiatsu to a certain extent. You wouldn't believe how much each had."

"I might…" Toshiro muttered quietly. Byakuya, who had been listening to the entire explanation, gave a slight nod.

"Regardless, they are now living in that abandoned building over there. I _will_ be walking in first, so that you all don't scare them. It's dangerous and there is more than one escape route." The building she had pointed out was tall, and the only entrance that the group could see was at least on the second or third story. They would need the assistance of other buildings just to reach it. Again, Kūkaku led the way.

* * *

><p>Riku's eyes flew open as the first steps echoed on the metal flooring. He looked down. Suika was still asleep. Riku tightened his arms around her as he began to move farther back into the darkness. He was mostly trying to get away from the embers of their small fire earlier that still smoldered, giving off a faint light. He counted the footfalls, surmising there to be around six or seven people. The odds weren't looking good for them. Vaguely, as he began to shake the sleeping girl awake, he wondered who they were.<p>

Suika awoke with a start, beginning to say something, but a hand clamped down over her mouth. When she looked up, Riku put a finger to his lips. Suika nodded, and Riku took his hand from her mouth. That's when the both heard someone begin to speak.

"Alright, you two. I know you're here, because you don't go out in the dark. Can one of you provide some light?" There was some muttering, and then a small red light filled the room. Snickering followed soon after with various comments.

"Jeez, Renji, is that the best you can do?"

"Wow, no wonder everyone goes to Momo when they need something Kido-related done."

No one else spoke. It was obvious that none of the others found it funny. Until the first speaker laughed. Suika looked over shoulder at Riku, mouthing _'It's Kūkaku.'_ Riku nodded and both stood up. He led the way through the twist and turns of the clockwork bits on the ground until they saw Kūkaku. Behind her was a group of Shinigami. Suika immediately recognized them and dodged behind Riku. Riku gave her a curious look, before turning to face the group.

Riku spoke. It was obvious that something had happened between the Shinigami and Suika. "Kūkaku-san. Why did you bring them here? What has happened?"

"Calm down Ri-kun," Kūkaku answered. "They just want to ask Sui-chan some questions. She, quite literally, ran into the short one over there with the white hair."

"The least you can do is call me by my name." The speaker turned to the two standing across from them. "My name is Histugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Squad. Behind me are Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, Lieutenants Kira Izuru and Abarai Renji, and the Third and Fifth seat of Squad Eleven, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika."

Riku looked behind him at the half-scared girl behind him. "My name is Riku. This," he said as he pulled the frightened girl from behind him, "is Suika."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still up for title suggestions, 'cause I got nothing... Also, plot twist suggestions are also appreciated.**

**Honorifics: At least for the noble family, Kahaimaru - Shiun-sama, Anzuru - Shiun-san (or perhaps Anzuru-sama), Suika - Suika-san. Other honorifics are present, but their your basic ones. The only one I'd watch out for Taicho, which means Captain. I, however, do not know how to say Lieutenant. **

**Virtual Kittens (maybe a plush Quaxo) to anyone who Revies/Comments, and also to those who take the time to read my author's notes...**

**Also, If you've seen Cats: the Musical, please tell me your favorite Tom. I'm writing a Cats fanfic, but I can't decide on which Tom I want to use at the beginning.**

**~Yuki**


	4. The Agreement

**A/N :So, here is the fourth instalment in my fanfiction. Grah, I couldn't think of what to write, so, yeah I know, it's a short one. Bad me...**

**Disclaimer: Do I reallly have to do this? (looking at someone behind a black screen) But I did it in the first chapter I'm sure of it! Anyway, I own nothing other than Suika, Riku, and the other Shiuns.**

**lost_feather:) - I'm glad you're enjoying this. You get a virtual kitten! Whatever breed you want!**

**author in the making123 - Thank you for that. Now I know how to adress a lieutenant! Virtual kitten for you too!**

**Make sure you both care for them, play with them lots!**

"_My name is Riku. This is Suika."_

The search party stood in a stunned silence. As Suika watched them, she wondered, _'Why are they so quiet?'_ The dark haired man, Kuchiki Byakuya, was the first to speak, politely asking, "Suika? Are you, perhaps, Shiun Suika?"

"I-I don't know–"

"Neither of us have last names. At least, not anymore. I hardly remember mine, so what makes you think Suika could possibly remember hers?" Byakuya ignored Riku's angry question, instead turning his back and walking to the doorway through which Shiba Kūkaku had brought them. He waved his hand, calling the others to him. They gathered in a circle around him and began to talk. Riku gritted his teeth in frustration at being ignored. Suika rested a comforting hand on his shoulder as she watched the circle of Shinigami.

It was Abarai Renji that asked the question haunting everyone's mind. "Do you think she is the Shiun Suika we're searching for, or some kid lucky enough to have the same name?"

"Or unlucky enough," commented Madarame Ikkaku.

"Either way, under all that dirt, I'll bet she's pretty cute," Ayasegawa Yumichika chimed in.

"Regardless," Hitsugaya Toshiro cut in, "Suika-san is the first time that I've heard of watermelon being used as a name. The chances that we would stumble on someone who has the same name are incredibly thin."

"I agree," said Kira Izuru. Ikkaku and Yumichika both nodded.

"Very well." Byakuya returned to his spot in front of Suika and Riku. Studying Suika, who had been watching the Shinigami's exchange with a mild interest, he noticed several things. She was short, even shorter than Toshiro (which is kind of saying something…), with blonde hair cropped close to her chin. Byakuya supposed it was easier to take care of that way. She also had purple-blue eyes that shined in the dull kido light, and her skin was gaunt and pale, looking almost sickly in the illumination. Looking again at her, Byakuya finally found the similarityin Suika's eyes to those of Shiun-san's.

Next, he studied Riku. He was a good head and a half taller than Suika, probably about the same height as, if not taller than, Byakuya himself. His black hair was long enough to cover his eyes, but still short enough to constantly need to be brushed out of the way. Beneath the black strands were blue eyes that rivaled the sky on a sunny afternoon, but he too was skinny, gaunt, and pale, a sign that they were not surviving well on their current lifestyle. Vaugely, he wondered how long they had been forced lived like this. Byakuya turned and bowed to Suika. Confusion entered her features, so Bykuya bagan to speak.

"We, my team members and I, believe you to be Shiun Suika, the lost daughter of Shiun Kahaimaru and Anzuru. Please return with us to the Seireitei so that we may reunite you with your family. They have missed you dearly," he explained.

"I-I can't," Suika said hesitantly. She was unsure of how to speak to Byakuya. "I won't leave Riku behind!" She clung to his arm as someone would a life boat. Riku put a comforting arm around her, pulling her into a protective hug. Byakuya looked about ready to say something, but Toshiro cut in before he could.

"Wait," he said turning, "you lied to us. You told us you didn't know where Suika-san was, Kūkaku!"

"Dammit Kūkaku, you led us on!" That was Renji. Kūkaku reached out and punched him. Renji went flying, miraculously not landing on any bits of sharp, stray metal.

"Respect your elders!" was Kūkaku's reply.

"I don't know how much reiatsu you have," started Byakuya after the others had quieted, "but if it's anything like Suika's, you can always apply to the Shinigami Academy. I will be making the same suggestion to Shiun-sama and Shiun-san for Suika. If you both do, you will be together until you two graduate and become Shinigami." Riku looked down, meeting Suika's eyes. They were pleading him to stay with her, to not send her off into some unknown world alone. Riku nodded, conceding to Suika's wishes, and his own.

"Besides," Toshiro added, "I bet you could appeal to her parents and become her protector. We'll leave in the morning, when we can see more than a foot in front of our noses."

**How I feel about reviews: RAWR! (that means I love you in dinosaur!) So, please feed my hunger for them.**

**Virtual mouse toy for those virtual kittens if you do. Don't forget to tell me their names! Mine is a little black and white tuxedo cat named Quaxo!**

**Again, plot twists and title suggestions are welcomed. Also, in your review, put whether or not I should introduce an arranged marriage for Suika. (Maybe with _someone_ from the Kuchiki family?)**

**I have a Zanpakutō name and everything for Suika. Now I just have to think of one for Riku! GRAAAAHHH!**

**~Yuki**


	5. The Return

**Blearg... Another short-ish chapter, sorry. I'm really starting to run out of ideas. This is really a filler chapter, but at least I managed to come up with a Zanpakuto name for Riku. Yay!**

**lost_feather:) - Yes, Kūkaku does. And I'm pretty sure Riku does love her, but Suika does not feel the same. She thinks of him as a protective older brother.**

**author in the making123 - It was short, but thanks for making me feel better about it. I'm glad you like it, and I'm hoping that I will continue writing it without losing my inspiration.**

**narutofreak10 - Yay, a new reader! And I like your idea for a title. *quickly types it into the title box* Anyway, I hope that you continue to enjoy this fanfic. **

Shiba Kūkaku had given the two a piece of bread each, and they devoured it quickly. Subsequently, Riku fell asleep, content that he would not be taken from Suika's life. Suika, on the other hand, couldn't sleep, her head buzzing with questions about the life she'd just gained. The others around her nodded off, one by one, until it was only Kuchiki Byakuya was left awake. Suika stood, carefully making her way around the sleeping bodies to where he was. He was sitting by the doorway, staring outside at the stars. The route she took brought across Hitsugaya Toshiro. Suika stopped and looked at him. He was sleeping propped up against one of the walls, looking more like a child than he had the entire time she had been around him.

Suika smiled down at his sleeping figure, and then continued towards Byakuya. He looked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps, not surprised to see the girl. "I-I couldn't sleep," she said quietly.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I care for your safety, and your return to your family. Once there, if you so decide, you will never have to see any of us again."

"No!" she said loudly, forcefully. Suddenly conscious about it, she lowered her voice as she continued, "I don't mind your company. I'm just… unused to the idea of nobility. Or, at least, to me being a noble." She sat down next to him. "What's it like, inside the Seireitei? I've always wondered the answer to that."

"You'll see tomorrow. I'll have Abarai Renji, my Lieutenant, take your friend to the Shinō Acdemy to apply and take an entrance exam. Whether or not he makes it is on him. If your parents agree to allow you, I can take you to the Academy myself, should you wish it."

"I would appreciate that. A lot, actually. Thank you," she said with a smile. Her fears quelled, she soon fell asleep, unaware that she was leaning against Byakuya. He stiffened at first. But, then he relaxed and let the poor girl sleep. He didn't move the remainder of the night. When Renji awoke the next morning, he chuckled at his captain, before Byakuya turned and gave him a look that suggested he could give his Lieutenant any number of chores. Renji shut up rather quickly, busying himself with waking the others. Ayasegawa Yumichika grumbled something about beauty sleep as he sat up, hair tangled and sticking up in a rather odd array. Madarame Ikkaku was awake, with his sword at Renji's throat, the moment the poor Sixth Squad Lieutenant touch him. Kira Izuru was the only one who didn't wake with a fuss, sitting up with a small yawn.

Renji didn't dare go near Kūkaku, afraid after what had happened the night before. Instead, he let her wake up on her own. Neither did he try to awaken Riku, because he had no idea how he would react. Renji also knew better than to mess with Toshiro, after what had happened earlier in their mission. Byakuya, aware how little sleep Suika had actually gotten, left her to sleep for a little while longer, watching the sky lighten. When she opened her eyes, she hastily sat up with a muttered apology, as her face grew a shade or two darker. Before Byakuya could say anything, she hurried off to wake Riku. Wrapped up in her own thoughts, she had forgotten that Toshiro was asleep against the wall.

She tripped over something, probably a piece of metal or rock, and fell, letting out a squeak as she landed on the white-haired captain, jolting him awake. They stared at each other for a moment, before she pushed herself up. "S-sorry…" she whispered, not able bring her voice any louder.

"It's alright," Toshiro said, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "It was an accident." He looked up at her as he finished wiping the sleep from his eyes. Again, she was struck by how much he looked like a kid when his defenses were down. Suika stood, and more carefully, made her way over to where Riku lay. She gently rested a hand on his shoulder, giving a small shake. He mumbled something as opened his sky blue eyes. Suika looked down on him with a smile. Riku sat up, but Suika didn't have time to sit back, and they ended up clocking foreheads. Suika sat back on her toes and held her forehead gingerly, while Riku laid his head back and put a hand over his. They looked at each other a moment before chuckling.

"Ow," they said together, laughing slightly.

"It's about time to go. There'll be less chance that we'll meet anybody on the way this early." Byakuya had said this, as he stood staring out the doorway. He stepped outside without another word, and, more slowly, the others followed him. Renji was glancing at his captain with a mild concern. Suika and Riku followed them at a distance. Kūkaku, in the time it had taken to awaken Suika, Riku and Toshiro, had managed to disappear without a word. It took them two days to reach the gate, and when they did, Ikkanzaka Jidanbō greeted them. Looking at the two thieves, he was reluctant to open the gate, but seeing them with the six Shinigami, he couldn't really argue. Jidanbō hefted open the gate, and the eight people walked into the Seireitei.

**Oooh! Is Byakuya jealous? And what did Toshiro do to Renji the first time he tried to wake Shiro-kun up?**

**I love putting characters in awkward situations, heh heh heh... **

**Comments/Reviews/Callthemwhatyouwill... Please, 'cause they make my day and the world go round. Plot twist suggestions are greatly welcome, so if you've an idea, don't be afraid to tell me! ^-^**

**~Yuki**


	6. The Kuchiki Estate

**Alright, I'm hoping that I didn't keep you all waiting too long. I went back and looked at the last chapter and saw that I really didn't have to scroll much. I'm very sorry about that. I thought it was longer.**

**author in the making123 - you're completely correct about that. Toshiro wouldn't have murdered anyone, but he'd have given them an earfull.**

**Mostly in this chapter is Byakuya and Suika. **

Suika watched as Riku was led away by the red-haired lieutenant, worry flitting across her features._'What if…'_ she thought, _'What if he doesn't pass the entrance exams?' _After Riku disappeared from view, Suika was led to a building proclaimed as the Squad One Barracks. The three lower ranked Shinigami sat down to wait outside. Inside was one of the oldest men she'd ever seen. He was imposing, a man that gave her the feeling that she shouldn't speak unless addressed. He looked Suika over, and she immediately wished that she had been able to bathe.

"Is this the girl?" the older man asked.

"We believe so. Her eyes resemble Shiun-san's, and Shiba Kūkaku confirmed that this is Shiun-sama's daughter," Toshiro explained. The man turned to look at her again, making an uneasy feeling settle in the bottom of her stomach.

"Shiun Suika. I am Yamamoto Genryūsai, captain of the First Squad. I have already sent a message to your parents. They should be here within the next few days. You will stay with Kuchiki Byakuya until they arrive, then you will be escorted to them. Is this satisfactory?"

"Y-yes sir," she said. Her voice squeaked a little at the end of her words. Having lived on the streets for most of her life, she had a problem dealing with authority. In truth, authoritative figures scared her beyond all belief. "Would I…" she began, but she had to pause and swallow around the frightened lump in her throat. "Would I … be allowed … to take the entrance exams … for the … Shinō Academy?" By the end of her sentence, Suika was trembling and looking at the floor.

A smile tugged at the edges of Yamamoto's lips as he gazed down at the girl in front him. Obviously the streets hadn't helped with her social skills, but at least she was trying. "You'll have to ask your parents when they get here, but I do not care. If you pass the exams, I would be more than happy to have you in the academy. I look forward to it." Suika's head shot up and a small smile crossed her face, before she lowered her head again and mumbled a thank you. Yamamoto nodded at Byakuya, who gently took Suika's arm and led her from the room.

Toshiro stared after them before following. For whatever reason, hearing that Suika would be staying with Byakuya made his stomach twist painfully. He couldn't really describe the feeling, but he didn't like it. Outside, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Izuru stood when they saw the three come out of Yamamoto's office. Toshiro stayed and explained to them about what took place. Byakuya continued to lead her away. A few blocks later, he stopped and looked back at the girl. "I can _shunpo_ to the Kuchiki estate fairly quickly." He spoke with mild concern. Suika seemed to be having trouble keeping up, but whether it was from stress or exhaustion was unknown to either of them. "I'll carry you… only if you don't mind, that is." Byakuya mentally berated himself. She was a noble, someone who deserved his respect, even though she didn't quite look the part yet. To Suika, he seemed almost embarrassed as he said this. Her mouth quirked into a small smile, which she hid behind her hand. She had never performed _shunpo_, so she didn't know how she would react to it. Suika gave an uneasy nod.

Gingerly, Byakuya scooped Suika up into his arms. He made sure he had a firm, but gentle, grip on her to make sure that she didn't fall during his _shunpo_. Byakuya turned toward his estate before taking off. Toshiro walked around the corner in time to Byakuya _shunpo_ away with Suika in his arms. Again, the feeling that his stomach was being twisted painfully inside of him hit him strongly. Still he didn't understand the feeling, and brushed it off as nothing more than a bad stomach ache.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stopped in front of his mansion. Carefully, he set Suika on the ground. She took a step forward, only to stumble slightly on unsteady feet. Byakuya's hand shot out and steadied her. He held her arm, not quite wanting to let go of it.<p>

"I-I'm alright. You can let go of me now," Suika said rather sheepishly. Byakuya dropped his hand and started for the front door. She followed after him. Shortly after, she was handed off to one of the female servants and ushered into a bath. Byakuya sat in his garden, next to the koi pond that was mysteriously missing some of the koi. He sat in silent thought as the morning sun fell on his back. _'Why am I acting like this?'_ he thought. _'I don't remember ever acting as such before. Even with Hisana…'_

After Suika had bathed, she had found a beautiful kimono laid out for her. It was made from silk, a material she had never touched, as far as she remembered. It ran to her ankles, long sleeves almost covering her hands. They trailed low to the ground. It was a blue color, rivaling water in a still pool, adorned with elegant silvery swirls. She slipped it on, but found she was having a great deal of trouble with it. Never before, to her knowledge, had she worn a kimono, and the thing was terribly difficult to get on. Eventually, the same servant who had led her to the bath came in and helped her. She looked young, not much older than Suika, with pretty chestnut hair and jade green eyes. Deftly, she pulled the fabric together and tied the sash she was done, Suika found she had done it perfectly.

"Thank you," she said politely to the servant.

"It was no trouble. Have you never put a kimono on by yourself before?" Suika shook her head, embarrassed by the fact. "My name is Funpi Hiyoko. I was assigned as your personal servant for the duration that you are here." With those words, Hiyoko made a deep bow to Suika. "Now, I will take you to see Kuchiki-sama. Come." Hiyoko turned and led Suika to the gardens. He seemed to be in some sort of meditation when the door slid open, but looked up when it thump quietly shut behind her. Suika looked around to thank Hiyoko again, but she had disappeared. When she turned back towards Byakuya, she found that he was watching her carefully.

"What? Is there something wrong with the kimono? Hiyoko helped me with it, so I'm sure it's—" she started, rambling.

"N-no, t-that's not it," Byakuya said quickly. "You just looked very – I mean you look…" His voice trailed off and he looked down at the water of the koi pond. When he had successfully gathered his thoughts into a coherent sentence, he said, "You look very nice."

"Thank you very much." Her reply was slightly embarrassed.

**Byakuya is embarrased, and Toshiro is jealous. What will happen in the future chapters?**

**So yeah, the title is taken care of, but I am still looking for any plot ideas that you might have. All are welcome. If I like it, I might use it. Wouldn't you like be able to say, "I helped write this fanfiction."?**

**Anyway, Review/Comment/Skiniove - Japanese quote from Final Fantasy Advent Children, Vincent to Cloud. It means Call it what you want (or so the subtitles say...) I probably spelled it worng.**

**~Yuki**


	7. Many Visitors

**This mostly explains the two days that Byakuya and Suika did _not_ really spend together. I feel it's a bit fushed, but I was trying to finish it for you. I would have had it up by the weekend, but we went camping and I forgot my laptop.**

**Abbey-Flourite - I'm glad that you're liking this Fanfic as well as my Harry Potter one.**

**Anyway, hope y'all like it!**

The next two days past quickly, but happily for Suika. Because Byakuya still had to attend to his Captain's duties, she was left alone at his house for most of the day. However, she was not quite alone. The first day, Renji had come to check on her, and ask her questions about how she had survived in the Eightieth District for so long. Eventually, he realized that she really didn't want to speak about it. They changed the subject, instead talking about the Seireitei and life there. Renji left shortly thereafter, giving Suika time to lie under a tree, twirling a flower's stem between the fingers on her right hand.

After Renji left, while Suika was eating a small lunch, another visitor was led into the room. Suika had been staring absently out a window when a man with long white hair walked into the room. The two stared at each other for a moment before the man introduced himself.

"My name is Ukitake Jushiro."

"I'm Shiun Suika. From the insignia on the back of your _haori,_ I'm guessing that you're the Captain of the Thirteenth Squad."

"You are correct." Jushiro thought for a moment."Shiun Suika? As in the lost daughter of the Shiun family?"

Suika just gave a polite nod before asking, "Ukitake? I've heard that name somewhere. Isn't your family also a Noble family?"

"Ah, yes, that's us. How are you adjusting to the Noble lifestyle?"

"Alright, I suppose. I don't have a clue what I'm doing, but I guess I'll learn."

"I'm sure you will."

"By the way, why have you come?"

"I heard the Captain Kuchiki had a girl living with him. I wanted to meet her." Suika laughed at the remark. The conversation carried on like that for a while, until finally, Jushiro had to leave.

"Farewell, Captain Ukitake."

"Please, Suika, the next time we meet, call me Jushiro."

"Okay." They waved goodbye to each other, and Jushiro left. Again, Suika was alone. It wasn't for long though. Byakuya appeared while the servants were making dinner. He looked around for Suika, almost frantic, before a servant told him that she was outside. When he walked outside, Byakuya saw Suika laying on the ground next to the koi pond, gazing up at the darkening sky overhead. She seemed to be waiting for something, and it wasn't until minutes later that he realized that it was the stars. Suika was intently searching the nearly black sky for the stars.

Byakuya sat next to her and asked, "What are you doing?" She tensed for a moment, before she recognized that it was Byakuya's voice.

"Looking to see if the stars here are the same as in the Eightieth district. Why?" she asked, curious. Byakuya looked surprised at the question.

"I was only wondering what you were doing." The servants called out and the two sat for dinner. For another good hour or so, Byakuya began explaining the essentials of being a Noble, from the gestures and speech to what was worn in the courts. Shortly after that, they both went to bed.

The next day was more of the same. Byakuya left early, and Suika spent time around the estate. Servant taught her card and board games, and she even had a few more visitors. The first was Renji again. By this time, Suika had figured out that Byakuya was sending him to check up on her and keep her company for a while. The next one was Ikkaku. His reasoning was that if she was going to enter into the Shinō Academy, she should know some basic fighting techniques. He spent the better part of an hour teaching her with a wooden kendo training sword. Today, she had a third visitor.

She was maybe Suika's height, perhaps a bit taller, with black hair and violet eyes. Suika had been sitting on the back deck by this point, drinking tea, when the girl, who was dressed as a Shinigami, appeared. She walked carefully, but as if she belonged there. When the girl saw Suika, she froze. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Suika spoke.

"My name is Shiun Suika. I was asked to stay here until my parents came here to get me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…" Her voice trailed off, for the girl had yet to speak.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya's adopted sister," the girl said, remembering her manners. "Ni-sama told me about you. I had totally forgotten." Rukia took a seat next to Suika. "You don't mind if I join you for tea?"

"Not at all," Suika replied with a smile. They spent their time idly chatting until Byakuya came home. He was only mildly surprised when he found the two of them still conversing on the back deck, gazing out into the gardens. Suika laughed at something that Rukia said. Byakuya felt one of his rare smiles tugging at the edge of his lips.

"Rukia." She looked up.

"Ni-sama!" Rukia stood and bowed to her adoptive brother. Byakuya waved a hand in both greeting and dismissal. They spoke for a moment. Then the three of them sat down for dinner. Again, Byakuya spent a while afterwards showing Suika the more advanced mannerisms that Nobles used. After he finished, they went to bed.

Suika had no trouble falling asleep. Rather, it was staying asleep that was her problem. Sometime, towards early morning, she found herself sitting outside, looking out at the lovely gardens again. It wasn't much later that Byakuya walked out. He was surprised to see her, and was also surprised at himself for more than mildly caring. "If you stay out here much longer, you'll catch cold."

Suika froze when she heard his voice. She had been trying to hide the fact the she had been shivering only moments before, but she knew she wouldn't be able to speak without her teeth chattering ever so slightly. A servant led a Shinigami from the First Squad to where the two sat. He hastily bowed, before saying, "Captain Kuchiki, you are asked to teach a class at the Shinō Academy today."

"All right, I understand. When is the class?"

"Two hours from now. Room 352."

"Thank you for bringing me the message." The man bowed again and left. Byakuya stared out a the gardens for a while, before turning to Suika to say, "Your friend, Riku, is at the Academy. If you come with me, you might be able to see him. Would you like to?"

"Really? Thank you very much!"

"Be ready to go soon."

"Yes, sir." Byakuya was about to say something about calling him sir, but he decided to let it be at the moment. Suika was happy, and that alone was enough to raise his spirits about the whole affair.

**A/N - Ni-sama: It's obviously very respectful Big Brother. That's how Rukia refers to Byakuya every time she talks to him. Much like Hisana, even though she was married to him, called him Byakuya-sama.**

**Review (or comments or criticism) are wlecomed, as are plot twist ideas.**

**~Yuki**


	8. Apologies

To all my wonderful readers and reviewers: I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I know how hard it is to wait for the next chapter of something that you really like. I really was trying to write another chapter, for BOTH of my lagging fanfics, but life seems to be conspiring against me… Seriously. I'm pretty sure I recently failed my writing class at the college, my computer crashed twice, once right before I had a final research paper due for that class. My grades are slipping a bit, and I'm not quite sure why I'm letting it happen. This trimester, I'm seriously going to have to work on that. I will NOT get a C in my Calculus class, and I WILL try to write another chapter for my Harry Potter fanfic as well as my Bleach fanfic. Again, I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in months…. I swear, I will wrack my brain so that I can attempt to continue them. Brain! Why do you betry me with your ADHD?


End file.
